Sacrificio
by Snowsong1004
Summary: Uma lei de casamento força os bruxos homens a escolher uma esposa apropriada, e para Snape a lista é muito curta e ninguém parece ser boa o suficiente para lidar com o seboso das masmorras. O primeiro capítulo era originalmente uma oneshot.  Censurado com


Sacrifício

_**Disclaimer**__: Ah, como eu gostaria de ser a J. K. Rowling! Por favor, maravilhosa J. K. Rowling, você bem que podia me adotar, né?! Nem preciso dizer que esses personagens não me pertencem e eu não estou ganhando nada com eles. Só estou fazendo-os dançar conforme a minha música._

_**Nota da Autora**__: Depois de ler diversas HG/SS, eu pensei que pudesse tentar escrever a minha própria. Deixe-me saber o que você achou... E sim, eu acho que os personagens estão um pouco OCC, mas tudo bem, esta é a minha criação, suporte isso, por favor. Todos os reviews construtivos são bem-vindos. Xingamentos, ou reviews sem fundamento não são desejados. Obrigada e divirta-se. _

**Sacrifício**.

Ele se sentou cautelosamente na beirada da cama. Quem imaginaria que ele fosse cauteloso com mais alguma coisa além de poções? Havia muita coisa por trás dos olhos na máscara de monstro, e mesmo que a maioria dos sentimentos fossem horríveis, também havia alguns sinais de luz entre o caos. Ele estava de costas para ela. Ele deveria ser obscuro, amedrontador e extremamente cruel, mas como alguém poderia manter essa aparência quando se está numa situação forçada como esta? Suas costas estavam dolorosamente curvadas, mas seus cabelos estavam incomumente macios, como se tivessem sido refrescantemente lavados e secados.

Normalmente estaria caído numa massa de fios ensebados, que se adicionavam à sua aparência demoníaca, mas esta noite não era uma noite para demônios. Não, isso era justo com ela. Ela havia desistido de muito para receber tão pouco em retorno. _Não, eu não posso fazer isso. Não com ela. Com ninguém. _Sua mente dava voltas. Era fácil de se perceber pela tensão em seus ombros e, sem estarem envoltos em sua capa para escondê-los, a tensão era visível para qualquer um que olhasse. _Você tem que fazer. Ela sabia onde estava se metendo. Ela não é uma criança; ela é uma mulher completamente crescida agora e perfeitamente capaz de tomar suas próprias decisões_. Ele podia sentir a presença dela atrás de si. Ela havia chegado ali primeiro e já estava coberta dos pés ao pescoço pelo lençol. _Você não merece isso. Você fez tantas coisas horríveis para tantas pessoas até mesmo para merecer esse tipo de sacrifício. Ela não conhece o terror que você é. Como ela poderia? Ela acreditava no melhor das pessoas e você é qualquer coisa menos isso. _

Ela podia vê-lo lutar contra si mesmo. Eles passaram pela cerimônia e fizeram os votos sem problemas, mas essa era a parte fácil. Palavras eram apenas isso, palavras, mas isto aqui, isso era a ação e uma vez feita, jamais poderia ser desfeita. Ela sabia que ele era um terror. Tantos anos imerso no horror e na morte podia fazer isso com qualquer homem ou mulher, mas ela havia visto algo a mais nele do que suas poções e sua dor. Enterrado bem no fundo, havia um homem que lhe era igualmente inteligente, que poderia desafiá-la e afagá-la por quem ela era, mesmo que ele nunca viesse a amá-la. Talvez com o tempo ele pudesse, mas ela ficaria feliz se ele apenas a respeitasse.

Ele era tudo aquilo que ela queria num marido de alguma maneira, ali estava um homem que poderia simplesmente fazer isso. Ela só precisava encontrá-lo debaixo da fachada. Fora por isso que havia se voluntariado.

Fora só no último turno da lua que McGonagall havia chegado com essa notícia na Ordem. Uma lei fora sancionada para garantir a existência dos bruxos. Todo bruxo solteiro que tivesse uma linhagem com um ou mais descendentes de sangue puro deveria escolher uma esposa que tivesse em sua linhagem um ou mais descendentes trouxas. E ela, sendo de uma família completamente trouxa se encontrou como um objeto de muita cobiça. Cartas com propostas chegavam quase que diariamente e enquanto ela tivesse o direito de recusá-los, ela o faria, mas sabia que eventualmente uma lei seria feita para obrigar as mulheres. Havia uma brecha na lei original que poderia ser cancelada, mas ela sabia que não aceitaria uma proposta até o dia que ela fosse forçada a isto. Se tivesse feito algo contra, essa lei jamais passaria, mas os eventos os levaram até ali e ela agora se encontrava casada. Ali estava ela, na sua noite de núpcias com seu novo marido sentado na ponta da cama.

Ele se recusava a demonstrar qualquer fraqueza. Nenhum estudante, formado ou não, vira qualquer insinuação de que ele fosse alguma coisa além do morcegão das masmorras, venenoso e pronto para destruir qualquer um que ousasse cruzar seu caminho. Mas ali, ali ele estava forçado a dividir o que fora exclusivamente seu por anos com uma mera garota. _Ela __**não**__ era mais uma garota. _Sua mente o lembrava disso a cada instante, mas tudo o que ele podia ver era uma sabe-tudo cujos trabalhos sempre excediam seus pedidos em pelo menos um metro, que as analises de cada poção eram tão detalhadas que até mesmo ele tinha problemas inventando comentários críticos para colocar em seus trabalhos. Não havia dúvidas de sua inteligência. Ela era uma das poucas a entrar em sua sala de aula que realmente apreciava a ciência exata e a arte de preparar poções. _Como eu posso fazer isso com ela?_ Mas não havia como fugir. Ele era um descendente de uma das mais puras linhagens restantes, e mesmo que ele não fosse totalmente sangue puro, a lei havia se aplicado. Alguns dias após ler no profeta diário, ele esperava sua carta. Após uma semana inteira, ele começou a achar que talvez, de alguma maneira ele pudesse ter escapado, mas isso simplesmente era impossível no mundo bruxo. Pessoas podem esquecer, mas a mágica jamais se esquece. Uma coruja havia chegado logo após a última aula da semana, e pelo fato de ter colaborado tanto para a luz, ele havia recebido uma extensão no prazo. _Ah! Uma extensão!_ Quatro semanas inteiras para apresentar-lhes sua escolha de esposa mais adequada. Ele pesquisou a lei em todos os livros possíveis no mundo mágico, mas não ouve efeito. Até houve casos de homens que se provaram inférteis!

Finalmente ele fez a única coisa que sabia fazer. Levou seu dilema para a única mulher que ele conhecia que era familiarizada com bruxas que não eram sangue puro. Ele lembrava claramente.

Minerva e ele estavam sentados na mesa da cozinha da mansão Black. Mesmo após o final concreto da guerra, a Ordem, mesmo que reduzida, ainda mantinha suas reuniões para ficar de olhos abertos nos monstros como Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado e cuidando deles antes que eles ficassem poderosos. A reunião havia acabado e ele pedira discretamente para falar em particular com Minerva após todos terem saído. Como ele esperava, ela não se surpreendera em descobrir que ele havia pedido sua ajuda. Ele explicara que mesmo tendo apagado todos seus erros na guerra, quem confiaria no homem que matara Dumbledore? Seria melhor se ele continuasse assim e permitir que alguém lutasse essa batalha por ele e por todos. Minerva zombara disso. Aquilo era tipicamente sonserino. Deixar alguém fazer todo o trabalho sujo. Eles discutiram e subseqüentemente descartaram todos os nomes que ela conseguira pensar. Não havia nenhuma bruxa de sua idade de sangue "impuro" que já não fosse casada. Eles haviam chegado ao fim da lista que fizeram quando uma vozinha vinda da porta os assustou.

- Eu faço isso - a voz soou.

Aquilo era tudo que ele podia fazer para não sair do corpo. Ameaçadoramente, ele se virara para encarar a intrusa e dizer para ela e sua amiga para irem a qualquer outro lugar, mas não apenas ela estava sozinha como obviamente estava escutando-os por algum tempo. Minerva se engasgara ao entender o significado daquelas duas palavras mais rápido que ele e por isso ela levantara-se e se aproximara dela.

- Você entende o que tudo isso abrange, Srta. Granger? – ela perguntou incrédula.

- Sim, professora. Eu sei. Li tudo sobre isso e, como tenho certeza que vocês dois tentaram, eu também tentei encontrar alguma brecha nessa lei. Não que eu concorde com isso, contudo, eu tenho certeza que o Prof. Snape não merece ser subjulgado do mundo bruxo mais uma vez – ela respondera confiante e plena.

- Não! Absolutamente não! Menina, um livro não pode lhe dar nem uma sombra do que isso significa – ele derrubara a cadeira violentamente, e ela quebrara-se ao cair no chão, acordando o retrato da Sra. Black pela milésima vez.

- Você não entende a situação, nem tem maturidade o suficiente para um compromisso tão substancial. Não me surpreende essa sua atitude típica dos grifinórios numa situação dessas. Vocês se arremessam para serem o salvador sem nem pensarem em si mesmos ou em seu próprio bem-estar. Você é tão irresponsável de largar seus estudos na primeira oportunidade que encontra? – ele avançara perigosamente para cima dela, tentando dissuadi-la de qualquer maneira daquelas noções ridículas.

- Mesmo que eu seja jovem, eu devo lembrá-lo, _senhor_, que eu não sou mais considerada uma criança no mundo bruxo há pelo menos dois anos e meio, e se você acrescentar o tempo de uso do vira-tempo, eu deixei de ser uma criança há mais de três anos!

Acredito que conheço minha mente, e eu pensei em mim neste assunto. Quanto tempo você acha que o Ministério vai levar para perceber que nenhuma mulher é obrigada a aceitar se casar e forçar essa Lei absolutamente sem noção para as mulheres também? Posso lhe dizer que eles estão completamente conscientes desse problema e uma medida sobre isso já foi tomada. Em pouco tempo eu também serei forçada à mesma situação que você se encontra. Eu prefiro fazer isso por escolha própria do que ter o meu direito de escolha negado pela escolha deles! E nem pretendo desistir dos meus estudos tão cedo. Eu já conversei com o reitor da minha universidade, e já que estou estudando Poções, não teria nenhum problema se um dos melhores mestres de Poções concordasse em terminar minha educação. Tudo o que eu precisaria é passar no exame final e eu receberei meu diploma como todo mundo – ela havia retorquido sem se abalar pelo homem obscuro à sua frente.

Sem resposta, Snape recuara, rodopiando sua capa atrás de si e voltando para a mesa. Foi então, a vez de Minerva:

- Bom, nós certamente podemos dizer que você tem bom senso e força para se levantar contra eles, mas querida, você compreende que não tem volta um compromisso desses? Isto será um casamento bruxo, e mesmo que o divórcio exista, é profundamente desaprovado, e eu duvido que Severo concordará com isso. Há um péssimo estigma sobre os divorciados que simplesmente não existe no mundo trouxa.

- Professora, eu também já pensei sobre isso. No momento que a lei foi aprovada, eu sabia que o Prof. Snape estaria nela. Até porque ele é o único membro da Ordem solteiro, eu... – ela havia parado, parecendo estar sem palavras – bem, de alguma maneira eu devo isso a ele. Durante a batalha final, fora ele quem se preocupara e evitara que eu tivesse um final terrível e, mesmo que seja um alto preço, eu sinto que é o suficiente.

- Uma pequena atitude de alguns momentos não justifica você se amarrando ao meu lado como um filhote ao remanescente de seus tempos. - Snape falara para o ar.

Ele estava de costas para as mulheres, estudando atentamente a parede à sua frente.

Hermione suspirou.

– Esta não é a única razão, mas uma dentre várias. Olha, eu admito que escutei vocês discutirem sobre cada uma das poucas mulheres que você listou com idade próxima a sua e que vocês descartaram por alguma boa razão. Eu concordo com você, professora – ela falou olhando para McGonagall–, essas mulheres não se casariam por uma boa razão. Eu sinto que posso viver com o Prof. Snape sem estar constantemente sendo rebaixada e ainda posso manter a imagem de uma esposa apropriada para um bruxo como ele.

McGonagall balançara a cabeça. Mesmo que ela amasse tanto seus alunos formados, ela também sabia que eles tinham esse hábito de amadurecer, Hermione ainda mais rápido que os outros. A garota seria muito pressionada para encontrar um marido ideal, que poderia ser um desrespeito à sua inteligência, mas não era uma missão impossível. Não havia nenhuma bruxa que combinasse exatamente com os padrões de Severo que já não fosse casada. Hermione preenchia todos os quesitos menos a idade, e bem, idade era uma coisa ultrapassada, uma vez que geralmente, no mundo bruxo, a maioria dos bruxos tinham uma vida muito longa. Não havia realmente uma razão, além dos seus instintos maternais, para que Snape não se casasse com a garota.

- Severo – McGonagall falou suavemente –, mesmo que nós dois não gostemos da idéia, ela está certa. Você não é a criatura mais social do mundo e, francamente, uma solução se apresentou de boa vontade. Se você ainda discorda, eu entendo, mas não acho que você vá encontrar uma moça disposta e tão capaz como a nossa Hermione.

Snape não respondera. Ele apenas mudara ligeiramente de posição para que pudesse encarar o fogo que ainda queimava mesmo após o jantar ter acabado há muito. Ele se apoiara na mesa; seus longos dedos espalmados à frente dele. A luz do fogo tremeluzira, criando estranhas sombras e reflexos pela cozinha. As roupas negras que Snape vestia pareciam deslocadas com o calor incandescente do ambiente e o silêncio ainda prevalecia. Tomando isso como uma deixa, Hermione saíra para retornar ao seu quarto. Snape chegaria à mesma conclusão que ela, mas ele faria isso em seu próprio tempo e isso não poderia ser apressado. Ele precisava ver isso por ele mesmo ou então ele poderia achar que ela o havia induzido a isso pelo resto da vida.

Não demorou muito tempo para Snape perceber que ela estava certa. Menos tempo que Hermione havia imaginado que levaria, mas ela não estava surpresa. Uma estranha coruja negra aparecera numa noite em seu apartamento, assim que o sol se pôs no horizonte, com uma pequena caixinha amarrada na perna.

Como a coruja, a caixinha também era preta, mas era feita de um material extremamente macio que ela simplesmente não conseguira distinguir. Hermione se sacudira para sair do seu devaneio. De dentro da caixa, havia escorregado uma aliança muito mais leve que ouro, mas prateada e intrincada com tantos símbolos que ela poderia passar o dia todo tentando desvendar todos os seus significados. Aquela deveria ser a resposta de Snape. Com apenas um momento de hesitação, ela colocara a aliança no terceiro dedo da mão esquerda. A aliança escorregara facilmente entre os nós dos dedos e coube certinho na base.

Na outra manhã, outra coruja havia chegado. Esta outra era de Minerva, e carregava uma carta dizendo que o Ministro fora informado e havia concordado em esperar o casamento até que ela terminasse o ano letivo dela na faculdade para não interromper seu aprendizado, mas aquilo era tudo que eles podiam fazer.

Eles haviam esperado o máximo que poderiam e pressionado o ministro mais que qualquer humano, bruxo ou não, poderia agüentar, e o Ministério simplesmente se recusara a mexer nisso. Este era o futuro do mundo bruxo na mente deles, e eles não seriam influenciados.

O ano letivo terminou muitíssimo rápido e os noivos não se viram nem se falaram durante todo o tempo. Não que eles tivessem muita chance. Hermione estava determinada a se preparar o máximo possível para o exame e Snape não era um homem para conversas vãs. Então agora, Hermione estava deitada na cama de sua lua-de-mel com seu antigo professor sentado precariamente na ponta. Como os antigos casamentos trouxas, os casamentos bruxos requeriam que o casal o consumasse dentro das vinte e quatro horas dos votos terem sido feitos, e um feitiço poderia ser usado para garantir que fosse. Se o feitiço fosse quebrado, e isso poderia ser feito simplesmente não consumando o casamento, ele seria anulado e Snape seria enquadrado nisso.

Ela podia ver a mente dele brigando consigo mesma. Ele sabia que ela era muito jovem para ele, e todos os outros problemas. Na verdade aquilo era quase palpável. Ela tinha certeza que não era para ser, mas bem, aquilo não era tão incômodo como estava sendo.

- Eu não posso fazer isso – ela ouviu ele murmurar finalmente, curvando-se para colocar a cabeça entre as mãos. – Há milhares de motivos para isto não ser certo.

Hermione esgueirou-se para perto de seu novo marido. Palavras não trariam nada ali. Eles poderiam debater até ficarem azuis e nada seria resolvido. O que estava feito, estava feito e agora eles precisavam confirmar para que isso não se tornasse desfeito. Colocando seu nervosismo de lado, ela pousou sua mão no ombro dele. O tecido do roupão que ele vestia era frio ao toque, e a pele embaixo do tecido tremeu sob os dedos dela. Gentilmente ela colocou o cabelo dele para o lado e depositou um beijo suave na parte onde o pescoço encontrava o ombro. Ele tremeu sob o toque dos lábios dela e tentou se afastar, mas a mão em seu ombro o segurou firme no lugar. Novamente, Hermione pousou seus lábios na pele dele, dessa vez arranhando com os dentes a suavidade da pele. Snape estremeceu sob os cuidados dela. Ela passou suas mãos sob a gola do roupão dele e o tirou de seus ombros. Com um silvo, o tecido se amontoou ao lado da cintura. Ele não era um homem largo, de fato ele era bem magro, mas nada disso importava nesse ponto. Snape pôde sentir algo saindo do controle quando ele recostou a cabeça no colo dela e deitou sua cabeça quando as mãos de Hermione fizeram seu caminho até o peito dele.

Ele podia sentir os seios dela contra suas costas. O lençol havia caído deles, permitindo o contato pele-a-pele. Colocando seus pensamentos no fundo da mente como costumava fazer durante as reuniões das trevas, apesar de que agora era por uma razão muito menos sinistra, ele virou-se para sua esposa face-a-face. Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam com os feitiços que havia nele e seu rosto estava ruborizado.

Quando ele se virou, seus olhos estavam cerrados. A mesma máscara de pedra que ele usava ainda estava lá. Aquilo seria sempre assim? Não, não poderia ser. O homem à sua frente tinha muitos motivos para a dor, mas ela o guiaria para fora disso. Ela o perdoaria de tudo, acreditando que algum dia ele pudesse perdoar a si mesmo. Ela encostou a cabeça no peito dele e traçou as linhas de suas costas. Rapidamente ele levantou os braços para abraçá-la. Por um momento eles apenas descansaram, uma mão na cabeça dela e a outra em sua lombar, mas logo elas começaram a mexer. Primeiro ele acariciou as costas e o lado dela, então ele incluiu os braços e estômago e finalmente ele as levantou até fechá-las nos seios dela.

As mãos dele eram ásperas pelos anos que passara cortando e esmagando vários ingredientes. Sua pele áspera arranhou a suavidade dos seios dela, enlouquecendo-a.

Ele era incrivelmente gentil para um homem que sempre tivera uma personalidade áspera. Seus polegares roçaram sobre os mamilos, massageando-os até ficarem enrijecidos. Ela abaixou as mãos até o cinto que amarrava o roupão na cintura dele. Demorou um momento enquanto ela remexia no tecido macio, mas esperançosamente ele tomou os movimentos como carícias. Encontrando o nó que segurava o cinto _Por favor, não pare_. Ela repetia para si a todo momento. O nó estava amarrado fracamente, então tudo o que ela teve que fazer foi segurar os lados e puxar a ponta do cinto e o nó se desfez sozinho, e o roupão caiu na cama, fazendo dois montes de tecido em cada lado dos quadris dele.

Snape pulou ao sentir o ar frio atingir a pele aquecida debaixo do roupão. Ele estava tão concentrado em seus movimentos e tentando ter certeza que eles eram certos que nem percebeu as mãos dela se movendo para desfazer o nó em sua cintura. Ele a olhou fixamente. Ela era a mesma garota que ele havia torturado em suas aulas porque simplesmente ele sabia que ela tinha muito potencial, mas a garota que ele havia conhecido tinha se transformado em uma mulher por seus próprios esforços. A luz fraca das velas suavizou as expressões dela e de alguma maneira a fez parecer a jovem madura que era agora ao invés da criança que ela havia sido em sua mente até aquele momento.

Ela ainda usava o laço da cerimônia e os cristais pendurados refletiram a luz criando pequenas estrelas na escura massa de cachos que emolduravam o rosto dela. Aqueles cachos eram macios ao toque, a pele dela era quente e suave, e quando ele pulou, ela agradecidamente não olhou para baixo, com inúmeras bruxas teriam feito, ao invés disso, ela olhou para ele com se estivesse pedindo permissão para olhar para qualquer outro lugar.

_Ela merece coisa melhor. Você não é o homem amável que ela pensa. Você não é adequado para ser deixado sozinho com uma jovem que poderia escolher qualquer homem que ela encontrasse. _

_Mas ela o escolheu. Você disse isso a si mesmo; ela é uma das bruxas mais brilhantes da sua idade. Ela sabe onde está se metendo e está fazendo de vontade própria. _

_Mas não torna isso correto. _

_Não, não torna, mas você não a forçou a isto. Nem mesmo aquela lei idiota a forçou. _

_Deveria ter alguma outra maneira, eu deveria ter procurado mais. _

_Vocês dois procuraram, Minerva procurou. Você e outros protestaram e ainda assim a lei continua. Você fez o máximo que pode no tempo que teve. _

_Isto não é certo. _

_Não, mas você pode fazer o melhor para que seja. _

_Como?_

_Comprometimento, Severo. Comprometimento. _

_Eu não me comprometo. Nenhuma mera garota vai se meter no meu trabalho. _

_Ela é aluna de Poções e muito capaz no que faz. Ela não vai se meter; de fato, ela será muito útil._

A outra metade de sua mente silenciou.

_Ela está esperando por você..._

Snape sacudiu os pensamentos da mente. Ela ainda o encarava, esperando que ele continuasse antes dela mesma fazer mais algum movimento. As mãos dela estavam nos quadris dele. Ele pôde sentir que estavam frias e tremiam levemente. Ela estava nervosa por tudo que estava fazendo, mas estava nada mais que confiante.

_O que está feito, está feito. Passe esta noite e você e ela terão o resto de suas vidas para encontraram um caminho para superarem isso. Seja gentil, dê a ela o que ela merece esta noite. Ela fez um sacrifício por você; o mínimo que você pode fazer é garantir que esta noite seja dela. _

Ele suspirou. Ele odiava se doar a alguém. Ele já tivera o suficiente desse tipo de serviços como espião para o Lorde das Trevas anos atrás. Ele era seu próprio mestre agora, mas uma noite não o mataria afinal. Ele envolveu o rosto dela com as mãos e olhou, realmente olhou para ela e permitiu que ela visse dentro dele.

A profundidade dos olhos dele engoliu seu mundo. Havia dor, desejo, ódio, amor e abominação rodopiando nas profundezas. Tantas emoções, tantas que era completamente estranho para ela, e ela não podia começar a captar tudo. Ele havia tirado a máscara e aquele era o homem sob a máscara. Ele não era insensível, mas também não era sensível, nem amável ou frio, mas uma completa e total mistura de tudo isso. A confiança que ele demonstrava na sala de aula e em suas poções haviam feito ele fracassar em muitos outros campos. Aquela era a chave! Ele sabia que tinha feito coisas terríveis, ele sabia que não era o homem mais atraente do mundo, e ele apenas se especializou naquilo que ele fazia de melhor e evitando as coisas em que se achava medíocre. Oh, como ela entendia aquilo. Ridicularizada nas escolas trouxas por seu cabelo e dentes, ela imergiu no mundo dos livros. Eles nunca ririam dela e a manteriam fora do mundo de quem rira. Ela estava determinada a mostrar para aquelas crianças que era mais inteligente que eles, mesmo se não fosse tão bonita. Não era, até ela encontrar Rony e Harry que ela descobriu que podia ser aceita por quem ela, e então o amor dela pelos livros aprofundou-se tanto quanto as amizades.

_Aceite-o por quem ele é. Ele nunca será amável ou carinhoso, ele se esqueceu como tudo isso funciona, mas lembre-se que ele fará o melhor por você. Eventualmente vocês dois encontrarão um caminho para esta situação boba, mas até lá, apenas seja compreensiva. Você se voluntariou para isso então você não pode reclamar. Ele provavelmente fará coisas despropositais para afastá-la. Aceite isso e aceite-o. _

Ele havia lhe dado, de má vontade, a chave para fazer a vida deles suportável pelo tempo que passassem juntos. Ele se inclinou na frente dela. Esperando um beijo, ela fechou os olhos. Assim que os lábios dele tocaram os dela, ele sussurrou:

- Isto, minha esposa, é algo que você jamais deve mostrar ou falar para alguém.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram com a malignidade com que ele disse aquelas palavras.

- Para ninguém, pela honra de ser sua esposa.

Então ele a beijou. Os lábios dele eram finos, mas suaves. O beijo dele era exigente mas não esmagador.

Os lábios dela responderam aos deles, abrindo-os levemente. Ainda assim ele não tomou vantagem disso. O sabor dela era quase amargo, mas estranhamente refrescante. Aquilo a lembrou de uma pomada de mentol que sua mãe costumava passar quando ela ficava resfriada. O cheio era horrível, mas depois de fazê-la respirar melhor era quase agradável. Ela abriu a boca, aprofundando o beijo, surpreendendo o homem à sua frente.

Ele respondeu movendo uma mão dentro do cabelo dela para segurar o pescoço, a outra serpenteando ao redor do tórax dela puxando-a para perto dele. Ela apertou seus braços no tórax dele e o puxou para junto dela, assim como ele. Ela estava quase sentada no colo dele e pôde sentir a pele corada dele contra a sua. O desejo dele pulsou por ele. Deveria ter sido há muito tempo desde a última vez, ela disse a si mesma. Ela sentiu algo insistente cutucar seu lado, e ela esqueceu de respirar. Ao menos ele parou o beijo. Ela estava tonta. Ninguém a tinha beijado tão maravilhosamente antes. Ele era exato em tudo, dando nada mais que o necessário e tirando nada mais que o necessário.

Ela tinha o sabor de cidra e canela. Ela era suave onde ele era rígido. Neste momento, ele quase acreditou que ela era sua perfeita metade. Ela era o tempero da de sua vida insosa. Os lábios dela eram macios; ele realmente não merecia aquela mulher. Quando ela abriu a boca para ele, ele não pode deixar e tomá-la. Ela havia tomado a decisão de ser sua esposa, mas não precisava dividir nada além disso com ele. Quando ele a mostrou quem era, ela não se encolheu, ela nem mesmo piscou um olho. Ela aceitou isso. Ela aceitou o homem que ela estaria dividindo a vida até eles terem a lei revogada e todos os casamentos feitos durante ela anulados. Ele parou o beijo e correu suas mãos debaixo do lençol, deleitando-se com a sensação da pele dela totalmente livre de roupas.

Pegando-a sob os joelhos, ele a ergueu levemente e a moveu para o centro da cama. Ele a deitou gentilmente nos travesseiros, tirando o lençol para que pudesse então vê-la por completo. A última vez dele com uma mulher que o desejasse fora durante seu último ano em Hogwarts. A falta de jeito de dois adolescentes no meio de um desejo ardente, havia sido muito mais insatisfatório, mas quando você tem apenas dezessete anos, isso não importa. Houveram outras mulheres, mas essas foram pela vontade do Lorde das Trevas, por uma razão ou outra.

O corpo dela era macio, suas curvas gentis e inebriantes. Aqui e ali havia cicatrizes do passado. Ele traçou uma cicatriz branca brilhando à luz das velas que começava onde sua clavícula encontrava o ombro esquerdo e terminava a meio caminho do cotovelo. Aquela marca ele lembrava claramente como o dia. Ele vira Lúcio tarde demais para não deixar que ele a alcançasse, achando que como sua varinha fora destruída ele não era mais perigoso, mas ele tinha mais cartas na manga. Ele investiu com uma faca contra uma Hermione distraída. Snape havia gritado um feitiço que apenas esfolara o demônio de cabelos brancos, mas fora o suficiente para evitar que sua investida não chegasse na garganta dela e, por causa disso, salvara a vida dela. Contudo, aquilo não havia sido o suficiente para tirá-lo de seu objetivo. Para seu horror, ele vira a faca penetrar no uniforme dela cortando a roupa como se fosse apenas um tecido grosseiro e cortando a pele, com o choque da dor do ataque que ela não havia visto. A diversão inalterada que preenchera o rosto dele levara Severo além do limite. Ele jogara um feitiço cortante em Lucio, matando-o da mesma maneira que ele pretendera matar Hermione. Ela caiu no chão, delirando de dor. Sua varinha tinha caído dos dedos sem nervos e ela apertou a outra mão no ombro, olhando atônita para o sangue escorrendo pelos dedos. Ele ficara na frente dela pelo resto da batalha, ferida, ela era um alvo fácil para qualquer Comensal da Morte, até mesmo para os idiotas Crabble e Goyle. Em algum ponto, ela voltara aos sentidos e ele a vira conjurando azarações e contra-azarações detrás da capa dele, não se importando com o corte.

Agora a profunda cicatriz não era nada mais que uma linha branca sob os dedos dele. Estranho, ele nunca tinha visto o ferimento original, mas a cicatriz lhe disse o suficiente. Ele sabia que havia outra nas costelas dela de uma azaração cortante que ela não tinha bloqueado completamente. Ele tinha ouvido ela gritar de dor ás suas costas, mas não se importou muito quando a viu amaldiçoar o inimigo. Só depois da batalha que a medi-bruxa a curou, que ele vira o segundo ferimento.

Os dedos dele chegaram ao final da linha e seus olhos encontraram os dela.

- Eu nunca o agradeci por isso - ela disse suavemente na luz das velas.

- Eu não espero gratidão - ele respondeu simplesmente.

- Ainda assim eu sou grata. Em muitas formas – ela continuou.

Os olhos dela passavam por todo o rosto dele, memorizando cada pequeno detalhe que não era aparente a uma grande distância. Então ela seguiu a linha do pescoço dele para o peito nu e pálido à sua frente. Os olhos dela vagaram pelo estômago e cintura dele. Ele não era um deus grego talhado, mas ele não era de forma nenhuma gordo ou repugnante. Então ela olhou para os pés dele, embaraçadíssima para olhar logo abaixo da cintura, e estudou as pernas por um momento. Nem raquíticas, nem largas. Elas quase pareciam como se ele corresse muito. Outra vez, os anos de rondas noturnas pelo castelo provavelmente as mantinham assim. Ela olhou mais uma vez para o rosto dele, apenas para encontrar o olhar dele a esquadrinhando. Os olhos dele bebiam os detalhes. E se ele não gostasse do que tinha visto? Não que ela não tivesse suas culpas também. Sua adolescência havia lhe deixado com algumas cicatrizes nos ombros, além da óbvia feita pela faca, e ela não era de uma beleza estonteante na moda atual. Ainda assim, ele não parecia decepcionado e, quanto mais ele olhava, mais confiante ela ficava. Finalmente ela reuniu coragem para olhar para o resto dele. Baixando seu olhar para o quadril, ela apenas fez o que qualquer garota inexperiente faria, apenas encarou. Não que ela tivesse outro para comparar, mas ele não era repugnante ou deformado ou qualquer coisa assim. Embaraçada, ela voltou seu olhar para um lugar seguro, o meio do peito dele.

Ele ergueu o lençol para entrar debaixo dele, e então, virando-se para ficar sobre ela, ele falou:

- Eu serei rápido.

- Nós não somos esperados em lugar nenhum até de manhã. Não há necessidade de ser rápido, a não ser que seja isso que você queira. – ela respondeu.

Ele deitou-se de lado e aproximou seus lábios dos dela e continuou com as carícias. Ela arfou suavemente quando ele desceu uma das mãos e roçou os pêlos no meio das pernas dela. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás com o prazer da sensação do toque dele em um local tão privado. Ele aproveitou a oportunidade par tomar um dos seios dela em sua boca. Os olhos dela abriram com essa nova sensação. Certamente que ela e Vítor haviam chegado próximo disso, mas nunca foram além de uns amassos desajeitados e alguns beijos. Ali estava ela, completamente nua com um homem tão vestido quanto ela, completamente sozinhos. Ela afundou os dedos no cabelo dele, o prazer atingindo cada nervo do corpo. Os dedos dele escorregaram entre os grandes lábios úmidos com a excitação dela. Ele pareceu surpreso com isso. Ele não sabia o que estava fazendo com ela? Finalmente ela lembrou-se de retribuir as carícias dele. A mão dela desceu até ele e correu os dedos por toda sua extensão. Ele inspirou profundamente, mas não fez nada para contê-la. Reunindo coragem, ela fechou os dedos ao redor dele e gentilmente começou a acariciá–lo.

Os dedos dele fizeram o caminho até o centro dos prazeres dela. Primeiro ele a esfregou gentilmente, mas ela pode sentir a inexperiência dele, então ela pegou sua mão, mostrando a ele os movimentos curtos e circulares que eram maravilhosos. Ondas de prazer correram de sua cabeça até o dedão do pé. Seu corpo começou a tremer, reconhecendo as ondas elétricas de prazer. Pegando a mão dele e tirando-a antes que gozassse, ela se acalmou. Não adiantaria nada se entregar tão rápido. Delirando com a sensação dos cuidados dele., ela virou-se de lado e começou a beijar o caminho até o peito dele.

Quando ela alcançou o estômago dele, ele percebeu a intenção dela.

-Não! – ele expirou.

- Eu quero fazer isso - ela disse entre beijos.

Ela alcançou seu destino sem mais nenhuma reclamação dele. Ele queria isso, ele só não queria que ela se sentisse obrigada. Ela beijou a ponta e correu sua língua em volta da pele antes de colocá-lo na boca. Ele não conseguiu se controlar e soltou um gemido profundo. Fora muito tempo atrás desde que alguém quisesse verdadeiramente fazer aquilo para ele. Vagarosamente ela tomou o máximo dele que pode em sua boca, sentindo-o estremecer com a sensação. Ela o ouviu suspirar quando o tirou da boca, permitindo que o ar batesse na pele agora úmida. Ela o sugou algumas vezes, vagarosamente enrijecendo-o. Ela pode senti-lo tremer e rapidamente as mãos dele estavam embaraçadas no cabelo ela. De repente, ele puxou a cabeça dela, forçando-a a deixá-lo. Não tinha doído; fora de repente e inesperado.

Ele respirou profundamente.

- Mais um pouco e... – a voz dele morreu e o rosto dela corou, com o entendimento.

Ela deitou sobre os travesseiros mais uma vez quando ele se moveu para cobrir o corpo dela com o dele.

Ela tremeu sob ele. Por que ela estava tremendo, ele não podia nem imaginar.

Com uma suavidade incomum, ele perguntou:

- Você está bem?

- Sim, estou ótima – ela respondeu, sua voz vacilando um pouco. Ele passou suas pernas entre as dela, posicionando-se na entrada dela. Olhou dentro dos olhos cintilantes dela.

– Desculpe – ele sussurrou quando investiu dentro ela.

Houve uma pequena resistência antes dele chegar até o calor das reentrâncias dela. Ela gemeu de dor sob ele e a realização do que ele acabara de fazer caiu sobre ele como o peso do mundo inteiro.

- Ah, Deus... – ele expirou, encarando o olhar dela.

Ele sentiu de leve uma quentura ao redor dele, uma diferente da que ele havia sentido dentro dela.

- Por que você não me disse? – ele perguntou áspero.

- Você teria feito se soubesse? - ela atirou de volta. Obviamente ela estava preparada para isso e tinha um argumento para lhe dar.

_Seja gentil. Este é o sacrifício dela._ A mente dele o lembrou.

- Não poderia dizer. Ah meu Deus, Hermione, eu só... você deveria ter... – ele estava completamente sem palavras.

Aquela era a primeira vez que ele usava o primeiro nome dela, ao invés do sobrenome.

- Eu sei, mas eu escolhi. Isso foi escolha minha - ela parou, as lágrimas se formando no canto dos olhos dela. Então ela continuou quase inaudível: - Por favor, não pare.

Ela sentiu ele se mover dentro dela. Vagarosamente no começo, para diminuir a dor inevitável enquanto ela durasse, mas quando os gemidos de dor se transformaram em gemidos de prazer, ele começou a investir com mais força e mais rápido. A luz das velas mostraram que a pele dela estava corada e brilhando com as gotículas de seu suor. O movimento dos seios dela a cada investida dele o levaram à loucura. Ele capturou um eles em sua boca, sentindo o gosto salgado do suor dela. Ela o agarrou, suas unhas arranhando firmemente as costas dele. Haveria marcas vermelhas ali, mas nada que não desaparece em uma hora ou mais. Ela levantou as pernas para enlaçá-las na cintura dele, permitindo-o um melhor acesso às suas partes mais profundas.

O prazer que irradiava de dentro dela era mais que suficiente para levar Severo à loucura, mas ele esperou por ela. Agradecidamente, ele não teve que esperar muito. Os olhos dela chamuscaram de prazer quando ela gritou o nome dele em êxtase. Ela o apertava tão forte que ele não podia se mover. Ao menos não havia mais necessidade. Ele jorrou dentro dela, abaixando a cabeça no peito dela, seus ombros sacudindo de exaustão. Gentilmente, ele deitou-se sobre ela para dar um descanso aos ombros. Ele não queria pensar, porque se fizesse, teria que pensar sobre o que acabara de fazer.

O peso dele sobre ela era um conforto. Ele não havia simplesmente a deixado após cumprir sua obrigação. Ela havia se entregado livremente, mas estava feliz que ele parecia ter considerado isso. Ela havia esperado que ele simplesmente a tomasse e a deixasse, mas era algo que ela estava preparada a aceitar. Um tempo depois, ele a deixou, e depois de procurar a varinha, ele se limpou e virou para fazer o mesmo nela. Ele parou a meio movimento para encarar a mancha vermelha no lençol no meio das pernas dela. Quantas vezes ele havia feito a mesma coisa sob o comando do Lorde das Trevas antes da vítima ser torturada e cruelmente assassinada? Muitas vezes para lembrar. Ele simplesmente sentou ali, varinha na mão, a meio-feitiço, paralisado.

A falta de movimento dele finalmente foi registrada por ela, e ela fechou as pernas cortando a visão da mancha embaixo delas. Ele olhou para ela quando ela se sentou. Ela encarou os lençóis em que ela e seu antigo professor tinham consumado o casamento, reunindo seus pensamentos antes de olhar para o rosto de seu novo marido.

- O que quer que você tenha feito, o que quer que você pense, aquilo foi antes e isto é agora. Por um possível futuro, você e eu somos um e o mesmo. Você foi forçado a este ponto, mas isto foi minha escolha. Feita livremente e livremente dada. Você fez o seu sacrifício, e agora eu fiz o meu. Este foi o meu sacrifício e eu me sinto feliz em poder fazê-lo por você. Você é muito mais merecedor do que se permitirá acreditar.

Com isso, Severo pegou seu roupão, jogou sobre sua nudez e simplesmente saiu do quarto sem nenhuma palavra. Hermione o observou sair e então se limpou e limpou a cama antes de prepará-la para a noite. Ela tinha a esperança que ele ficasse com ela, mas ele tinha muito o que pensar e ela sabia que ele tinha que fazer sozinho. Puxando um travesseiro para si, ela deixou que a escuridão do sono a carregasse para as profundezas de seus sonhos.

A vela acabou em algum momento mais tarde, jogando o quarto na escuridão. A noite passou, enchendo o quarto com profundezas que só a noite poderia criar. Quando os primeiros raios de luz transpassaram a noite, uma forma escura passou pela porta, cuidadosamente para não acordar a atual ocupante do quarto. Um feitiço murmurado conjurou um brilho fraco pelo quarto. Ele olhou para a mulher que dormia em sua cama. Ele havia gasto horas pensando nos eventos daquela noite até aquele momento, e o amanhecer não trouxe mais respostas do que a noite havia deixado. Com um suspiro, e uma determinação de vontade no futuro, ele se enfiou na cama. Ele havia visto muitos sacrifícios desnecessários para permitir que este passasse em vão por ele. Puxando a jovem mulher para seus braços, ele se juntou a ela no mar dos sonhos.

Fim.

Esta fic é uma tradução de "Sacrifice" escrita por Snowsong1004, traduzida por Regine Manzato e betada por Bastetazazis.

Snowsong1004, muito obrigada por permitir que o público brasileiro leia essa fic maravilhosa.

**N/T:** Oi pessoal! Espero que vocês gostem dessa fic, maravilhosamente escrita pela Snowsong, todas as honras são dela!

Bastet, obrigada por betar, você sabe que é demais, né?!


End file.
